<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Insufferable by Rindle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366519">[Podfic] Insufferable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle'>Rindle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have come to profess my intention to court you,” Malfoy said loftily, his eyes fixed on a point somewhere above Harry’s head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Insufferable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/gifts">duckgirlie</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339381">Insufferable</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon">Alexicon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>
<a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/a7cde29b618676cb611e8dd02f383b67/5ed417ff91ed4221-f5/s400x600/ceb1a5d331ad18a8480e7dad6442015053500707.jpg">
        
      </a><br/>
</p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
<li>
<b>Length:</b> 00:05:34</li>
<li>
<b>MP3:</b> 3.8 mb (96 kbps)</li>
<li>
<b>M4B:</b> 4 mb (128 kbps)</li>
</ul><h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3><p>
      <iframe></iframe>
    </p>
<ul>
<li>Streaming on <a href="https://archive.org/details/hp-insufferable">Internet Archive</a>
</li>
<li>MP3 on filefactory <a href="https://www.filefactory.com/file/4fnf1fmr37hh/HP-Insufferable.mp3">download only</a>
</li>
<li>M4B on filefactory <a href="https://www.filefactory.com/file/6ntat7l4po6h/HP-Insufferable.m4b">download only</a>
</li>
</ul><h3>Credits</h3><ul>
<li>
<b>Text:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339381">Insufferable</a>
</li>
<li>
<b>Author:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon">Alexicon</a>
</li>
<li>
<b>Reader:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle">Rindle</a>
</li>
<li>
<b>Cover art:</b> Rindle</li>
</ul></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you, Alexicon, for giving blanket permission.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>